flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
The Justice Legion
' The Justice a Legion, previously known as the "F!re Clan", is a group that willingly helps others. The base is Hill5. We are a neutral clan, and only attack if you hurt us first. Our job is to punish bullies and killers for what they do, and defend innocents. We also help our allies in there battles. We currently have 19 members. Feel free if you would like to join. ' Missions You must ask the leader for permission first. Currently none. Leader Harmony Le Elementae, A.K.A. F!re: Is the leader and founder of W.O.J. Has the power of all elements but usually uses fire. Can teleport and is also a shapeshifter. She has a pet kitten name Blanchè. '' ______________________________________ We need help with something in Riverclan. I was asking if you could possibly help us with our battle? This is all for now until I get nore information. - ∂αωηℓιgнт(яc.∂)ƒ (Brokenpaw) Deputy '''Vex Hiveu: duties: protect the clan and defend clan base. Must take care of clan when leader is away... ~Senior Warriors~ R.I.P Nightshade... '''''Boyinlove nl (Bil, or the Russians-Killer): Is a good fighter, goes mad if you hurt F!re, but will be nice to you if you are nice to him. <3 Vex Hiveu Aka Armin Arlert or Kage: Is a frickin' hellhound. >:3 ________________________________________________________ Relana: Not seen for some time... Music: Not seen for long either... Cynthia: ... Brokenpaw: Broken is a pure white she-cat witha long tail, abnormally long claws, and a notch in her right ear. She has a scar along her back that winds around her stomach and a lame paw on her left leg. When angry or scared, she turns into a... demon thing... Harlem: ... Jack Frost: ... White wolf: ... Bella: ... Emma: ... Lilyana (wolf): ... Aquila (A.K.A. Wakiya Thunderbird): ... Rose: Recently joined... Ski: ... ąℓℓγ ɧεąŗŧş <З: ... Dragoste: ... Silver: has decided to quit... Justice: recently joined... Shard: a winged serpent. (Please put your name above if you would like to join.) _________________________________________ Army (Note: I made a page for the army.. I will be leaving some updates on what's happening. -Harmony) Captain: Harmony Le Elementae. Number of soldiers: 1000. Weapon(s): Missiles, guns, etc. Battleship(s): 3. Jet(s): 10. Duties: Guard the legion's base, avoid the "aliens". __________________________________________ ____________________________________________ 'Code' Members cannot trust anyone who is friends with one of their enemies. Members cannot be senior warriors unless they are well-trained. Members are not allowed to kill/harm other people for no good reason. Members must not hesitate to defend the clan base. Members are not allowed to join other clans without the leader's permission. A deputy cannot be chosen unless they have mentored at least one apprentice, or if they are senior warriors. Members cannot be disrespectful to allied clans. Will be punished. Members cannot insult/harm clan-mates. Will be punished.. severely. 'Alliances' The Legendary Legion The Diamond Legion. The River-clan. The Shadow-Clan. The Oracle. The Ke'ee Ti Tribe. The Moon-Clan. The Credo di Assassini. Gallery F!re-new.jpg|''F!regirl''/''Harmony'', the human shapeshifter. (leader & founder)|link=Firegirl|linktext=F!re VexDodge.jpg|''Vex Hiveu'', the hellhound. Thunderbird.jpg|''Aquila/Wakiya'', the Thunderbird.|link=http://flylikeabird3.wikia.com/wiki/Thunderbird_Wak%C4%AF%CC%81y%C4%85 Shard1.jpg|Shard, the winged serpent. Category:Clan Category:Clans